


If You Love Me

by officialjonsnow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjonsnow/pseuds/officialjonsnow
Summary: Keith catches a glimpse of him and Allura together while he’s living on the space whale. Since then, his life has never known peace.He basically spends a lot of time trying to come to terms with his feelings for Allura that he was too blind to realize he always had.**SMUT WILL BE IN CHAPTER 3**





	If You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is kind of a precursor to the rest of this fic (as Chapter’s 1 typically are). What I mean by this is that Chapter 1 may seem a little disjointed from the other two chapters in that it takes place on the space whale and the other chapters won’t. The next two chapters will be entirely off space whale.... enjoy.

Glimpses of the past were hard. They could leave Keith curled in a ball with the stories that they told. He would try to hide the tears forming in his eyes and the shakes carrying through his shoulders. He witnessed himself getting the news about his dad and felt the pain swelling in his chest all over again. Sobs had begun to rack through his body, they would build up and escape as though they were nothing more hiccups.

Not five minutes after this glimpse of the past, Krolia, in her ever-caring ways, came over to rest a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Eventually, Keith let himself fall into her arms and cry properly. The pair spent the night huddled by the fire in silence.

When they finally woke up, they shared stories about the man. There were only a few things Keith really remembered about him, but the memories that were there were still very much intact. He had let Keith “drive” the truck when he was a toddler. Really, all he had done was put Keith in his lap started driving with his knees, he’d never been out of control of the vehicle once. Keith knew this now, looking back, but to a toddler... driving a truck had been the coolest thing.

Every story about his father that Keith had, made Krolia smile the biggest Keith had seen yet. He knew his memories of him were true because with each one, Krolia would accompany that smile with a nod and say something along the lines of, “Yep, that’s him alright.” And they’d move on to the next story.

Each glimpse of the past brought a different feeling. Loss, pain, disappointment, and hurt. There were happy memories... but those were few an far between. Forming Voltron for the first time had been scattered in there, that was a welcome memory. Seeing his friends again, Keith wondered when he’d be able to finally get off the space whale.

Keith relived himself training at the academy. Standing in those corridors, where he had stood all those years ago. He looked Shiro dead in the face and told him that he’d do better... only to go behind his back and get himself kicked out. So much for that.

Glimpses of the past were hard... but glimpses of the future were down right weird.

Shiro glaring at him, telling him he was nothing. That in and of itself was enough to break Keith’s heart. He still couldn’t convince himself of wether or not that was actually the future... or just a nightmare. Shiro wouldn’t... couldn’t say that to him, right? He’d never.

There was another one, where Keith was standing on a beach in crystal clear water. Pidge and Lance were helping Hunk bury himself in the sand, Shiro was talking to an older woman who bore a striking resemblance to Lance, and Allura was standing with Keith, resting her head against his shoulder. 

The glimpse of the future had flashed, skipping forward a few moments, and Allura was smiling at him, white hair glistening in the sun, she looked beautiful and perfect. His heart swelled in that way it did whenever he saw Allura or thought about Allura or was near Allura. The new thing was that he wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her.  

And the glimpse was over.

Keith had turned bright red and buried his face into Yorak the wolf’s fur, hoping against all hope that Krolia was fast asleep already. He knew she wasn’t, she almost never slept through the glimpses.

Not that being asleep would help him... he’d gotten the glimpses in his dreams as well as in reality. He sighed and shook his head, inhaling against the wolf. He peered over at his mom, just to see if she was awake or not... just to double check.

Krolia was placing another log in the fire, but as she sat down she looked over at Keith. Their eyes met and she offered her son a knowing smile. Keith buried his head back in the wolf’s fur, embarrassed.

Embarrassed of what? Keith just... didn’t want his mom knowing he wanted to kiss Allura, he guessed. It wasn’t like she even knew Allura. She’d seen past glimpses of her, but she didn’t know her, there wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about. He didn’t even know he wanted to kiss her. Did he even want to kiss her?

As if he wasn’t going through enough, the familiar gut wrenching wave of another glimpse flooded through Keith.

It was nighttime at that same beach, calm waves were nipping at his bare feet and a huge bonfire was burning down the beach from where Keith was standing. He could make out Coran’s voice, as loud as he was. He was telling a story of some sort, or were they playing a game? It was hard to tell, the way that Coran told the story was making Shiro pretty upset... it sounded like he had just died in the story. Keith made to go toward the fire to investigate, but a feeling stopped him. The glimpse wanted him looking at the stars.

“Your Earth constellations are gorgeous.” Keith turned around and saw Allura again, beaming at him in the moonlight. Her beauty, radiating blue was enough to pull at his heartstrings yet again.

There was a laugh, his laugh. Hearing his own disjointed voice was never easy. “I was going to say thanks, for some reason...” He waded a little ways into the water, while Allura stayed in the sand.

Allura laughed with future Keith. “It’s a compliment to your home, you should say thanks.” She said matter-of-factly, disrupting a pile of recently washed up sand. A few sand fleas scittered back underground and Allura kicked off her sandals, wading into the water to join Future Keith.

Present Keith looked at Allura, saw the joy in her eyes and let a content sigh fall from his mouth. Had he really never given any thought to the feeling he got when he saw her? He’d been letting himself feel this tugging at his heart for about a year now and had never given it the time of day.

“That’s true.” Future Keith said. His voice sounded thick, a little awkward and a little forced... like he was fumbling for what to say.

“I wish you could see the Altean constellations.” Allura sighed, tossing a hand through her hand and sidling up next to future Keith. “Star charts just aren’t the same.” Allura continued, one hand looking for Future Keith’s and another gently moving back and forth with the gentle waves passing them by.

“I’m sorry. What were they like?” Future Keith reached out a hand, cautiously grabbing Allura’s. He began rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. Present Keith could feel the pounding in Future Keith’s heart, how it had jumped up into his throat when Allura got closer and how it had turned heavy when she mentioned Altea.

“Not so different.” The Altean began. She rested her head on Keith’s shoulder in that same way she had earlier. “My favorite constellation told the story of a warrior who was making her way home with her troop. She stopped to pick juniberries for her lover, and when she went back to find the caravan, they’d left her.”

“That’s sad.” Both Keith’s let out a sigh.

“Oh, but, It’s got a happy ending. Maybe I’ll tell you one day.” Allura said with a grin. Her voice had actually gotten much lower, she turned to future Keith and wrapped both arms around his neck. “Would you stop to pick juniberries for me? They are my favorite.”

Present Keith could almost feel the heat from Allura’s breath on Future Keith’s face. The electricity was building between them, turning into something he needed to be apart of. He felt like he was drowning, knowing that this was something yet to come.

“Any day.” Future Keith said, closing the space between the two of them. Keith could all but feel Allura’s soft lips against his own, he melted against the feeling. 

And the glimpse ended.

“I don’t need this.” Keith groaned against Yorak’s fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it gets ramble and scrambbly there at the end, that’s what I was going for because in my mind these glimpses/flash forwards don’t really make sense? I just don’t know if I went over board. Let me know if it doesn’t make sense I’ll just to rewrite it or fix it in some way!
> 
> edit: I said I’d have chapter 2 done within the day, but you’ll have to forgive me! I’m feeling sick and need to relax for a few days. I’m gonna try to get things done this weekend... but I’m not gonna put any deadlines on myself because that’s just gonna warp into writers block!


End file.
